


[Визуал R-NC17] Тумблр-коллажи

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Britannic (2000), Ghost Ship (2002), Titanic: Blood and Steel (TV)
Genre: Collage, F/F, Gen, Ocean liner, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: Тумблр-коллажи
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	1. Одно предательство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Канон: Британик (ТВ, 2000)  
> Персонажи: Вера Кэмпбелл, капеллан Рейнольдс

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/03/8c072ef9d59c1aaab2def39e35b5b666.jpg)


	2. Все души

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Канон: Корабль-призрак (2002)  
> Персонажи: Франческа, Кэти

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/03/a23cb9a0236963f15f45e4226bd15db1.jpg)


	3. Без перчаток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Канон: Титаник: кровь и сталь (2012)  
> Персонажи: Китти/Джоанна

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/03/e2e38c907cf924f226da70619ac5c65c.jpg)


End file.
